1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the combination of a basketball goal/backboard unit, and more particularly, to a goal/backboard unit which provides a means for absorbing shock created by the contacting of the goal by a player while dunking a basketball and thus preventing damage to the goal and backboard. Also, the likelihood of injury to the part of the player's body making contact with the goal is reduced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In 1967, the dunk shot was banned from high school and college basketball by the associations governing the rules of play. The reasons given for the ban of the dunk shot were to prevent injuries to the players and to prevent damage to the backboard and/or goal structure.
In 1976, the rules for play of high school and college basketball were again chained to permit dunking of the basketball. However, no change was made regarding the type of backboard and goal or the manner in which they are to be mounted. Therefore, the recent rule change has not only reinstated the dunk shot, but also revived the potential for injury to the players and damage to the backboard and goal when a player dunks the ball.
Heretofore, as far as applicant can ascertain, no patents have issued relating to apparatus designed to overcome the mentioned injury and damage problems. It is to these problems that the subject invention is directed.